


Coffee, With Love

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [130]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amused Loki (Marvel), Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Outer Space, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony would do a lot for coffee.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 49
Kudos: 436





	Coffee, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/gifts).



> I know I'm behind on comments again, but I'm getting there! For now, have a quick little drabble inspired by Leikio. I needed some prompts when I was trying to write and she provided a few fabulous ones. This one was Tony and his coffee XD ♥

Tony would do a lot for coffee. It had always been true.

But when he was out in space with the Revengers and coffee was in _very fucking limited supply_ , his long list of acceptable favours was even _longer_ than usual. 

So, when he appeared in the Revengers makeshift kitchen and saw the coffee pot empty and only _one_ cup on the bench being filled, he started offering.

“I’ll give you my last scotch for that.”

Valkyrie smirked but didn’t look away from the beverage. “No.”

“I’ll build you a new weapon.”

“I have enough weapons.”

Tony stepped closer, ready to wheedle and beg his way into caffeine’s sweet, sweet graces.

“I’ll redirect Thor the next time he wants to bother you.”

She looked thoughtful and Tony held his breath.

“No.”

Tony let out a highly unmanly whine. 

“ _Vaaaalll_ ,” he wailed. “You lived centuries without coffee. You don’t need it like _I_ need it.”

She finally looked up at him, seeming amused. “You should wake up earlier, Stark.”

She started lifting it to her lips and he panicked.

“Val, wait. You must want something. I can get you almost anything. Come onnn. I’ll put in a good word with Loki for you!”

“Will you, Anthony?”

Tony spun on his heel at hearing the mage. He was about to rope Loki into helping him and using his silvertongue on the Valkyrie when Tony’s gaze zeroed in on the mug in Loki’s hand. The _steaming_ mug. Tony was drawn like a moth to the flame. He smelt _coffee_.

“That is _coffee_.”

“How astute of you.”

“You _hate_ coffee,” Tony accused.

“I do,” Loki confirmed, a small smile playing on his lips. “But I have overhead it is a miraculous bargaining chip.”

Tony blinked, but he wasn’t about to look a gifthorse in the mouth. _Loki’s_ coffee would be far easier to win than Val’s.

He reached out, but Loki kept it out of reach. He pouted, he didn’t care how ridiculous it looked.

“ _Asshole_ ,” he muttered. “Loki, give me my coffee.”

“I never said it was yours, Anthony.”

Tony scowled. “You made it to _bargain_ with it.”

“And I have not been suitably tempted,” Loki insisted.

His eyes were laughing and his smirk was spreading. Tony’s glare deepened.

“Give me my damn coffee and then I’ll kiss you.” He exhaled loudly. “You _asshole_.”

“ _Charming_ ,” Loki drawled but he still held out the cup.

Tony grabbed it and took the first, perfect, lifegiving sip. He didn’t care how many lightyears away from Earth he was or how many alien beverages he’d tried: nothing beat a good Italian Roast.

Opening his eyes, he let the mug fall from his lips. Loki closed the distance and wrapped an arm around his waist. He then ducked in and caught Tony’s lips in a gentle kiss. Tony smiled and kissed back. It was only a short kiss, but Loki followed it with a peck on his cheek. Tony's smile grew.

“Thanks for saving me a coffee, Lokes,” he said quietly.

Loki chuckled. “You are welcome, Anthony.”

Tony tilted his head, ready to welcome another kiss when Val remarked, “Go back to your damn room if you’re going to keep that up.”

Her voice was gruff but laced with humour.

“I think that is a brilliant idea,” Loki replied.

Tony was already smiling even as he lifted the mug to his lips. He was enjoying his second, beautiful sip when Loki’s magic sparked over them and sent them back to bed.

Tony didn’t mind starting the day late, after all: he had Loki and his coffee. Everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> And Val totally knows that Loki made Tony a coffee so she doesn’t mind denying him XD


End file.
